Gremory's Knights
by ghost4321
Summary: Arashi and Erza. Two regular students of the Kendo club at Kouh Academy, become devils. Watch how their world changes from just regular students to devils, serving the Gremory. Watch them protect their master and find love for each other, all the while waiting and searching for their parents. Non-ninja!Naruto


**Sup yall. Looked over my stories and found this little thing right here with only 13 days left! Looked over it and liked it...again. Thought I'd share it with you. AU. No Ninja!Naruto Naruto x Erza with F.T. and Bleach thrown in there, all the while in the DxD Universe. I believe it will focus mainly on Naruto, or Arashi in this story, and Erza. **

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

*clash*

The sounds of bokken hitting another echoed throughout the Kendo clubroom. All around the ring, spectators were watching the two go at each other with smiles on their faces. Though a few pair of eyes were watching more intently than others.

"Go Arashi-kun! Kiba-kun!" Most of the spectators were yelling as the two continued attacking each other trying to land a strike before they both jumped back.

Standing at the edge of the ring, they both griped their respective bokken, holding it directly in front of them. Staring at the others eyes for a moment before moving forward. Gracefully and rapidly they both charged with a smile on their faces.

Opening with a downward slash, Arashi swung his bokken downwards onto his opponent, Kiba Yuuto, only to have it be blocked before adding even more force, as if trying to cut through his opponents bokken. Locking his eyes with Kiba's, he smiled before he was pushed back, having to quickly duck under a fast swipe as Kiba took advantage of his momentary lack of focus at his show of strength.

Quickly gaining his barrings, he thrusted at Kiba's chest as said person nimbly dodged by moving to the side. Kiba, using his momentum, slashed towards Arashi's side that was open. Quickly bringing his arm back holding his wooden sword vertical beside his body effectively blocking the slash, he retaliated with quick and skillful blows, making Kiba either block or dodge as they moved around the room.

To some of the more experienced swordsmen and women, the two looked as if they were _dancing_. Though to most of the club bar a few people, they just looked to be fighting. Most of the new people who joined the club were astonished as they watched the two second years fight each other. Wondering why the two weren't practicing the regular 'Kendo' that was taught in the club. Though they got their answers as they listened to the girls as they fawned over the two in the ring.

"Ah there they go! Their both using their own skills!" One of the girls of the club cried out as everyone's attention was on them again.

Seeing an opening in Arashi's attacks, Kiba lunged quickly, entering Arashi's guard, once again surprising him. Taking the chance he swung his bokken, aiming to hit Arashi's side, only to be blocked by his opponents wooden sword. Caught in a deadlock, both club members quickly jumped back from each other. Both taking a look at their bokkens before sighing.

"Looks like its time Kiba-san!" Arashi said in a jolly tone, reinforced by his smile which sparked a blush on most of the kendo girls.

Smirking, which further increased the girls blushes, Kiba replied. "That it is Arashi-san. Let's finish it shall we?"

"Sensei will be mad at us again..." Arashi said as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh well! Let's do it!"

Locking eyes, both nodded as they entered their respective stances. Arashi not noticing the intense stares he was getting from 3 pair of eyes at the entrance of the club room, as both himself and Kiba rushed forwards. Slashing his bokken downwards, while Kiba was bringing his up using his smaller frame for speed. As they clashed, Kiba channeled a small amount of his demonic energy through his bokken, as he looked at Arashi at the same time as their bokkens hit.

As he watched Arashi's eyes, he could have sworn he saw hint of wonder in them before it disappeared. _Does Arashi know about the supernatural world? No, from what I can tell hes just a normal human..._ Kiba thought to himself as he focused back on the clash, before noticing both bokkens were about to break. Low and behold, they did, startling everyone who was watching for the first time, while the regular members of the Kendo-club weren't surprised. Though, looking again, it seemed Arashi's was splintered more so than Kiba's._  
><em>

Laughing, both Kiba and Arashi looked down at the wooden swords before they were surrounded by the kendo club. After a few minutes of light hearted interrogation and fun, the coach came in and told everyone its time to clean up and head home, thankfully not noticing the broken bokkens in his two prized students hands. Instantly, the kendo girls let out a cry and pouted as they went off to clean and change.

**oOo**

As both Kiba and Arashi finally came out of the locker room, they were surrounded by a few of the stragglers who didn't want to leave without saying goodbye first. As they were both mobbed, a cough was heard and all the heads turned towards the exit of the room. Small gasps could be heard as everyone recognized who it was that coughed.

Standing towards the exit of the clubroom that leads outside, was three of Kouh Academy'_s _most popular second year girls. Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima and Erza Scarlet. All three were going to be third years of Kouh Academy, though only one of them was actually in the Kendo club. All three wore the regular Kouh academy girls uniform and were very attractive in their own rights. Though, much to the great shock of Rias whose small charm magic didn't work on their first meeting or any others, Arashi was focused only on Erza.

Rias Gremory was wanted by all of the small male population of the school, along with Akeno and Erza. All of the first year girls and even some of the graduating third years of Kouh looked up to the three of them along with the vice-president of the student council. Though, these three stood out more than the student council. All three girls had something special about them.

Rias has blue-green eyes along with a buxom figure, which she shared with Akeno. Her long crimson red thigh-length hair that she lets fall down her back, along with a single strand sticking out from the top. Her hair is her most stunning feature, as most of the girls loved it. Akeno Himejima while she shared a buxom figure that most women would kill for with Rias, her eyes were violet. Her long and flowing black hair almost always tied in a pony tail thats held together with an orange ribbon. Akeno's gentle side caught the attraction of both the females and the males of the academy. Yet unknown to the rest of the student body, bar a few and the student council, these two were devils, along with Arashi's opponent, Kiba Yuuto.

The last one was Erza Scarlet, a second year alongside Rias and Akeno. Her beautiful crimson hair a shade brighter than Rias'. She has bangs framing her face as she lets her hair fall down her back ending just above her waist. Her eyes a deep brown, though her right one is a shade lighter than her left. Her figure rivals Rias' and Akeno's, though hers is more athletic with just enough muscle to still look amazing, while her breasts are a size smaller. Her personality was friendly and well loved as she was an idol to all the girls of the kendo club.

As the girls slowly migrated towards them, Kiba sent a silent _thanks_ towards Rias as both he and Arashi quickly finished cleaning up the club room while the girls talked to their '_Onee-samas_'. As they finished picking up the club room and the kendo girls finally left, they walked over towards the exit where the three were obviously waiting.

Finally standing in front of them dressed in their Academy uniform along with Kiba, Arashi spoke. "Gremory-sempai, Himejima-sempai, Erza-chan. What's up?" Arashi said, getting a smile out of Rias and Akeno while Erza just shook her head at her childhood friends antics.

"Ah, we just heard that you and Kiba-kun here were having another duel, we missed the last few and decided we wanted to watch this one while we had free time from our club." Rias responded while keeping her smile up. Her excitement as she watched the duel still showing in her face. Though, Erza thought Rias and Akeno were staring a little to hard for her liking, she was excited as well, though she was also sad that she didn't get a chance to duel Kiba today. Akeno just giggled behind her hand as she tried getting a read on her junior.

Scratching the back of his head, Arashi replied. "Oh. Well I hope you liked what you saw! Kiba's a real challenge, and other than Er-chan here, no one else in the club can really make me sweat." He said. Really, no one in the club is really much of a challenge. He had been trained from a young age and continually practiced since than with Erza.

Stepping forward, Akeno spoke. "For you to have been a match for Kiba-kun, fufu. You must be very talented with a blade Arashi-kun. Kiba-kuns no pushover when it comes to swords, he won the district tournament last year in the Academy's middle school division." She finished as Rias just nodded her head in agreement as she thought about the two humans.

Arashi Uzumaki and Erza Scarlet. Erza Scarlet, when she first met her, became very close friends as they shared several things in common. Their hair, their fun personality and their great bodies. Though Rias wasn't planning on finding out that she also held a sacred gear. She only noticed when she shook her hand when they first met. It was a very powerful gear, though she wondered why she couldn't sense it when they weren't touching. That and the fact that when she felt the gear, it looked like it implanted itself to her very soul, making it hers, almost like a bloodline that would be passed onto her children.

Overall, Rias and Akeno both gained a new and very close friend in Erza. They both learned that Erza Scarlet was living with Arashi and was his childhood friend from as far back as she could remember and that she has a huge crush on him. Stifling a giggle at all the times she'd get love letters from the males of the academy, only to tell them shes already interested in someone. Add the fact that, like Arashi, Erza is a very experienced with a sword, able to keep up with Kiba like Arashi.

For Arashi Uzumaki, it was a different story. To her, he seemed like a normal human. His short, spiked and ruffled golden hair seemed to shine in the sun. Hell, she even complimented him on his muscle stature, as she remembers seeing how defined he was when she was gathering information about him. He was just a normal human male with a good body. He doesn't have a sacred gear and he has normal magic capacities for a human. Though, looking closer and when she greeted him, she could tell that he had a powerful soul along with an immense amount of _Reiryoku_. She could also tell that he had a very strong affinity for Wind. Other than that, he was a normal human through and through. Added to the effect that his affection for Erza was so great that her charm magic didn't even phase him.

There were times when she saw the him outside of school as well. He was a gentleman. She even recalled watching him talk his way out of a fight when several of the local 'thugs' were messing with several girls. He apparently doesn't like senseless violence, though he acts differently when he's in the club. He was a very interesting person indeed.

All in all, the two would be great additions to her peerage as she still had two **Knight** pieces left. Their natural speed with a sword is already enough to match with Kiba's, and from past conversations with the blonde knight of the student council, their both at his level, if not greater in skill with a sword. If she could get these two into her peerage, they would be amazing.

Scratching his head and blushing from the praise, Arashi replied while sharing a laugh with Kiba. "Ah, you flatter me with your words sempai, Kiba-san is an amazing swordsmen!" He paused and looked at Kiba before speaking again. "I'm pretty sure he has been holding out on me lately." He finished as he pouted. Causing the girls to laugh and Kiba to chuckle before responding.

"Arashi-san, if I've been holding out on you, maybe its because I've been trying to tell you not to get so excited about our duels. You know if sensei saw the bokkens earlier we would have been in trouble again." He finished with a sigh. Sure he could understand getting pumped up fighting against another good and experienced swordsman, or woman in Erza's case, but their had to be a limit. That was the fifteenth bokken they broke this year, "In any case, your a pretty great fighter. I'd say it'd be fun to fight you in the district tournament, but theres not going to be one this year." He finished looking kinda down at the aspect of not competing in another tournament.

Sighing as he looked at his watch and realized the time, he looked back towards the girls and moved forwards before speaking. "Ah, Gremory-sempai, Himejima-sempai, Scarlet-sempai. I have to excuse myself, the vice-president still has duties for me to tend. It was nice seeing you again. I'll see you tomorrow Arashi-san." He finished as he waved and walked out and towards the student council.

As Kiba walked off, Arashi readjusted his backpack as he smiled at the girls in front of him and spoke. "Ah, well. I hope you both enjoyed the little show, but I believe Er-chan and I need to get going before Kaichou gets mad at us for still being on campus." He said, scratching the back of his sheepishly.

Nodding their heads, Akeno replied before Rias got the chance to. "Then we'll walk you both to the gates, we still have a few things to tend to, fufufu." She finished with her usual smile as the little group began to leave the clubroom.

As they were walking, Rias and Akeno both slowed down so they could walk behind the cute pair, whispering ever so slightly to each other.

"Akeno, do you feel that?" Rias whispered, feeling several ominous powers moving into the city. "Fallen angels." She finished as Akeno's face grew a little dark and nodded her head.

"Hai. I can feel four, and there all heading towards the old cathedral." She finished feeling a little angry though it didn't really show in her voice as she continued. "What should we do about these two? They might approach them." She finished, as she saw Rias with a serious look on her face, before looking ahead at her other red headed friend and her new blonde one. _I truly hope they will be alright. _She thought to herself.

"We will deal with it as it comes. For now, I'll have Koneko keep her eye out for any suspicious movements. I'm actually more worried about her, even though one of Sona's pawns is with her, I still worry." Rias whispered as she tried to stop those thoughts from appearing in her head. Deciding to stop whispering to Akeno about possible peerage members, she decided to walk forward and join the conversation that Erza and Arashi were currently having.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea for dessert." They heard Erza say as they quickly walked up beside their friends.

"Yeah, we can stop and grab it when we go for our run." Arashi replied. Noticing his two seniors walked up beside them he smiled as Erza spoke to them.

"Rias-san, Akeno-san. Thanks for walking us to the gates. We'll see you tomorrow!" Erza said as they reached the entrance of the school. Shocked, not realizing that their little chat about the fallen angels had actually taken them that long, she fumbled about. All the thoughts about fallen angels and peerages, not to mention the school year ends in two days. Becoming third years while at the same time, trying to keep tabs on her two friends in front of her, she's losing her touch.

Giving an awkward smile, Rias spoke. "Ah, sorry about that, Akeno and I had forgotten something earlier and just reminded each other." She said as she saw amusement flash in Arashi and Erza's eyes. Hearing them chuckle, she had the decency to sport a small blush as Akeno stood back with her hand on her face giving a small chuckle.

"It's alright sempai. Thanks for coming with us...I guess." Arashi stated as he turned to Akeno and spoke again. "Himejima-sempai, I hope you and Gremory-sempai enjoyed the match. We'll see you around." He said as he turned to leave with Erza to his right before they both paused when the heard Rias call them.

Turning around and facing Rias and Akeno, they noticed that Rias had two small red papers in her hands which were reaching out to them. Grabbing the pieces of paper, they both looked up at her with confusing on their faces before Akeno answered their unasked question.

"It's for our Occult Research Club! It's basically our brochure, it'll tell you everything we do. Read over it, you might like what you read and join us, fufufu." Akeno said with a giggle that kind of scared Arashi a little as he moved closer towards Erza while nodded her head as she looked over the paper. _Couldn't be a bad idea. _She thought.

"Alright, we'll look it over, it wouldn't hurt to add another club for something to do after school. All we ever do is go home and into the dojo and spar with each other. _Occasionally go out to eat with each other._" Erza replied as she whispered the last part, thought Rias and Akeno could hear it and only smiled, Arashi was already looking over the brochure.

"Well, we'll let you two head home. We've got to head back to the club room and prepare for next year as well as any new members we get." Rias said as she and Akeno waved goodbye and turned around to leave. As they were walking towards the Occult Research Clubroom, they stopped to turn around. As they gazed past the school's entrance gates, Rias spoke.

"I put the summoning circle on both brochures. Hopefully, nothing happens to them that they use them." She paused as she let out a sigh, her hands on her hips as she continued. "Hopefully if nothing happens tonight, I'll talk to them tomorrow about joining my peerage. If anything, we can still be friends, I'd love for mother to meet them when we head home for the summer."

**oOo**

A few houses in the Town of Kouh could be said to be '_Traditional_'. One of said houses was at the edge of the town, surrounded by the forests on all but the front side. It was a large, beautiful house with a few trees and bushes decorating the front yard. In the back was a stone pathway leading to a seating area next to a pond where guests could come and relax or have tea. The house itself was a light shade of brown with white highlights, the roof tiled with small, lightweight and slick stones allowing the rain to be heard inside the house.

In the same house was a room that looked to be like a Dojo. It had a high ceiling with a large square glass panel in the middle so that the sun or moonlight can light up the room. The shoji doors marking the entrance and exit of the room as the some parts of the wooden floor had nicks in it from continual use. All along the walls were ranks of weapons. Staffs, Bows, Swords, Bastard Swords, Longswords, Longbows, Lances, Polearms, Axes, Halberds, Maces, Hammers and Scimitars. Weapons of all kinds.

Though in the middle of the back wall was a weapon stand that had glass casing around it. In the casing itself was a katana. It's black sheath and hilt along with its small circular guard was resting upon two small glass blocks. The katana itself seemed to be trying to call out to something. The weapon was completely different from all the other weapons in the room. Beside the katana was a small leather-back book that had the word '_Reiatsu_' on the front cover.

Unknown to both Arashi and Erza, the katana was actually an _asauchi_ that his father left behind for him when he disappeared along with Erza's parents when they were just fourteen years old. When they left, Arashi and Erza both inherited a hefty amount of money along with the amazing house they were living in._  
><em>

In the same room, Arashi and Erza were laying on their backs covered in a thick layer of sweat, leaving the training Gi that they both wore clinging to their bodies. After the spar they just had against each other, they layed there panting, though they both had a smile on their faces. As they layed there just basking in the silence of being next to each other, Erza suddenly spoke with a grin that would bring most men to their knees.

"So, I won this time." She finished as the grin suddenly grew wider as she heard Arashi chuckle.

Reaching his arm up towards the ceiling, Arashi spoke as he clenched his fist with a smile. "I guess you did. That makes it what 4,788...no. 4,887? Bah!" Arashi let out a hearty laugh before he sighed. He could practically feel the smile Erza had on her face.

Slowly getting up, Erza began to speak again, both of them still catching their breaths. "Haha~ Don't be like that Shi-kun." She said as she stretched and looked down towards Arashi, a light and loving smile appearing on her face as she looked at her childhood friend.

"Really? Who would've thought that you'd be that quick with a bow, let alone daring enough to get in close with it. You've been holding out on me Er-chan!" Arashi finished as he leaned back on his shoulders, staring up through the rain covered glass, while Erza switched her gaze to look around the room.

Scattered everywhere around the room were completely broken weapons, while some only had minor cracks in them. For as long as they remembered, they've sparred against each other everyday. While Arashi would mainly use katanas, Erza would switch between all the weapons on the racks, as she would set them around the room so she could grab a different one whenever she needed to. While she was skilled the most in her use of swords, her use with a bow or lance were not to be taken lightly. No one would expect a bow user to approach someone with a katana or another blunt weapon, and come out on top. Yet, whenever Erza had a bow, shes as graceful and deadly as Arashi is with his katanas.

Sighing, Erza spoke, bringing her gaze back to her childhood friend. "You know, since I won, its your turn to clean up." She finished with an all knowing smirk. Having to clean up after their bouts was always a pain, especially when they really went at it. Turning around and heading towards the shoji doors she started walking away, her all knowing smirk plastered on her face as she reached and slid open one of the doors. Turning her body slightly so she could see the whole room, she spoke towards Arashi who was standing up stretching. "I'll go and take a shower and make the list we need for food this week. Once you get done cleaning up and taking your bath, we'll head out. The rain should stop shortly, so~ chop chop!" She finished as she left the dojo.

Walking down the halls towards the bath, a few things were going through her head as she recalled the end of the little duel. Though she wasn't the only one, the same thoughts were going through Arashi's mind as he started cleaning up all the broken and scattered weapons.

"What was that energy...that aura that surrounded my hand/his hand?" They both thought at the same time, as Erza reached the bath and quickly got undressed, while Arashi picked up his broken practice katana only to stare at it. Both thinking back towards the last few moments of their duel.

_**Flashback.**_

_*huff huff* _

_Both Arashi and Erza were panting as they stared at each other from across the dojo. Both had sweat pouring down their brows, Gi's sticking to their bodies at the dance they were having with their weapons. Broken swords, lances, axes, arrows and maces littered around their feet, making their footing hazardous. _

_In Arashi's tight grip was a wooden katana that had a crack towards the guard, which he held out in front of him towards the very beautiful, yet dangerous, housemate, Erza Scarlet. Standing with her feet shoulder width apart, Erza wielded a wooden lance with her right hand, that she held pointing towards the ground while bringing the rest up behind her, her left arm in front of her. __  
><em>

_As the cry of rain suddenly got louder and the laughing sky thundered again, both side shot towards each other. Erupting in a flurry of attacks, blocking, dodging, and striking. After a few moments, their little dance had to come to an end, as if the laughing clouds grew tired of watching the fight. _Both noticing the faint, almost non-existent red glow that covered Arashi's hand and almost covered the entire edge of Arashi's katana, until Erza's lance broke at the tip. Quickly making their train of thought go back to the fight.__

__ Arashi rushed forwards, intent on ending the spar quick, swinging down at Erza who was grabbing one of the bows that had been used earlier, she rolled out of the way as his blade slashed down where she just was, breaking the rest of the lance in half. Again, Arashi noticed the faint glow that surrounded his hand and the edge of his katana, though this time he took a second to get a feel of it. Noticing it wasn't really doing anything that he could tell, just dismissed it as his fighting spirit, relating it to some of the anime shows he watched with Erza. As he quickly pushed the thought to the back of his head, he quickly turned around, intent on following Erza's roll._  
><em>

__As she continued to roll, she managed to pick up two short swords with both her feet, holding them between her toes as she maneuvered herself into a handstand, using her leg muscles to swing down with both swords towards Arashi's back as he swiftly turned on his heel intent on following Erza's roll only to have the sight of two wooden short swords swinging down at him. Frantically bringing his katana up horizontally in front of him, his right hand on the grip while his left went down the blade to help reinforce the block.__

__As her swords clashed with Arashi's wooden katana, the faint glow that surrounded the edge of the katana made the two swords crack and break, though it could have been from the intense pressure of Erza's attack. As he was recovering from his near loss, Erza quickly pushed herself off the ground, bow still in her hand, while her other caught one of the falling wooden edges ____of her short swords. Notching it to the bow string while she was still a few inches off the ground, she released it, aimed for Arashi's open chest.__

__Hitting her mark and quickly landing back on her hands, she dropped on her stomach and rolled on her back as Arashi staggered backwards, holding his stomach where the blade of the sword hit, only to fall on his back and lie there. Thinking about the glow that surrounded his hand and weapon, while Erza lied there grinning like a madman at pulling that little stunt off and winning.__

**__Flashback End.__**

As Erza was soaking in the shower, Arashi finished cleaning up the Dojo room as he separated the weapons that were broken beyond repair and still able to be repaired into their piles. Pushing the fiery glow to the back of his thoughts, he left the dojo and headed towards his own shower, for now he wouldn't think of it.

During the two's duel, neither noticed the katana sitting in the glass case giving off the same glow as it was unconsciously calling towards Arashi. His leaking Reiatsu was heading towards the katana, as if searching for something to call out, to use to bring out his soul. The very soul that would bring about the winds of change.

**oOo**

Closing the door behind them, they walked out of the house. As they reached the sidewalk a ways before their house, they both started off in a light jog, heading towards the shopping district. Arashi was wearing burnt orange gym shorts with a matching black hoodie that had burnt orange on the sides and the inside. He had wrappings around his right hand and forearm, covering and tending a bruise that received from the spar. Regular black running shoes on that matched his partners beside him.

Erza was wearing similar. She had on red shorts that hugged her hips, going down mid thigh showing off the rest of her toned legs. Matching her shorts, she wore a red shirt that hugged her upper body, though it left her midriff visible, her sports bra on underneath. Her hair was tied in a pony tail as it swayed back and fourth down her back as she ran.

As they were jogging down the sidewalk, neither of them noticed several figures following them from above in the sky. On the figures backs were a pair of dirty black wings that were barely noticeable in the sky now that it was beginning to get dark. As if talking to one another the figures in the sky, nodded their heads as they started casting a small spell that would repel normal humans from the area around the park. Knowing that Arashi and Erza would run through the park on their way back to their house from previous scoutings, the figures waited amongst the trees as the pair slowly faded from their sight.

Splashing could be heard underneath the street lights that lit up the roads. Finally reaching the shopping district, Erza and Arashi slowed down to a steady walk, both starting to glisten in a light layer of sweat. "So, lets go pick up the cakes." Arashi spoke as Erza nodded with a large smile as she practically dragged him towards the store. Ignoring all the eyes on them, they finally reached the small store in the middle of the shopping district of the town of Kouh.

Walking into 'Sweet Delights' the bell from the door opening alerted the owner as she turned her head. "Ah, Erza-chan, Arashi-chan! Here already?" The old shop owner spoke as she placed the small book she was reading down and walked over to the register. "Normally when you call, you don't come and pick it up until later, around eight thirty or so, not seven." She said with a smile as Arashi and Erza reached the counter.

"Yes well. We just happened to be in the area, and decided we'd go ahead and pick it up. No need to let it go to waste after all." Erza replied as Arashi walked over towards the entrance and took a seat as he waited for Erza and the old owner to finish their conversation. His thoughts drifting back towards what he felt during his match with Kiba and his spar with Erza. It had to have been a coincidence. For the past few weeks, he's been noticing strange things around him, strange powers that seem like they come straight from anime shows he's watched. _Strange._

Putting his hands in his jacket pockets, he raised an eyebrow feeling a slip of paper in the right pocket. Grabbing and pulling it out, he stared at it quizzically before putting it back in his pocket. _Now just how did the brochure sempai gave us end up in my pocket? _He wondered as he closed his eyes for a moment, his thoughts going back to the strange aura he saw earlier.

"You two have a good night and come back again, alright." The old shop keeper spoke as Arashi looked up and noticed Erza walking towards him. Smiling, he got up from his seat as opened the door while waving goodbye to the owner. Walking out the store and onto the sidewalk, they started their trek home. Looking up at the stars, Arashi got lost as he walked with Erza in silence before she spoke.

"You know, I think we should join their club." _Where did that come from?_ Arashi thought as she continued speaking. "Rias and Akeno's invitation to the club. Kendo is only 2 days a week, and since there's not going to be a competition next year, I think we should join." Looking back towards the sky, Arashi just listened in silence. "It would give us something to do other than spar all the time." Pausing for a moment as they seemingly decided to walk through the park. The street lights illuminating the path as the clouds seemed to disappear.

Continuing her sentence, she spoke softly, saddness could be heard in her voice. "We still haven't heard anything from yours or my parents..." Hearing a sigh from Arashi, she brought her head up and looked at him as he paused under one of the lights.

"Dad, Mom." Arashi spoke as he just stared up at the starry sky before looking back down and towards Erza. Noticing her concerned look, he smiled. "It'll be alright. We'll see them in the future. For now, let's just live how they would have wanted us to." He finished with a smile. Closing her eyes, Erza nodded as she walked past Arashi.

"That's right, now, let's get home so we can eat!" She said as Arashi caught up to her. Walking through the park that seemed even more empty than usual, both of them had the same thoughts through their heads. _Why's it so quiet, not even the bugs are making any sounds. _It was too quiet for their liking, almost like something was going to happen. Continuing their walk at a slightly faster pace, neither noticed nor felt the dark figure with two black wings float down and land in between two lights.

Smirking lightly, the figure summoned a spear of dark blue energy in it's hand. Watching as the pair of kids walk farther from him, he brings his arm back, readying his spear. Narrowing his eyes as he sees the blonde pull out a summoning circle from his pocket, though he was pretty sure neither of them knew what it was. _It must be the Gremorys' magic circle. So she already has her eyes set on these two does she? _Bringing his arm forwards, he threw the spear straight towards the pair. Seeing it fly past them and barely missing the red head's back, he summoned another. _Must be losing my touch, no matter, even if we don't get to feast on these two, I'll at least make sure to sate some of my bloodlust._

Seeing the spear fly past them did more than startle them as Erza dropped the bag and quickly turned around with Arashi, only to be greeted with another spear that impaled Erza's abdomen, forcing her to fall on her back. Arashi quickly rushed back towards her, tears staining the corner of his eyes as he began to think the worst. Thoughts of what attacked them, let alone, what the hell was going on no where in his mind at the moment.

"Erza! Erza!" He was almost yelling as he quickly fell to his knees, quickly trying to grip the spear and pull, only for his hands to sting slightly as the spear dissipated. Looking towards where the spear came from, he saw darkness for a moment before he saw the area light up as another spear seemingly formed out of nothing. Quickly looking back down towards Erza, he noticed she was trying to speak. "Shh! Everything's going to be alright! Don't Worry!" He spoke frantically to her, as he tried to get a feel of his surroundings, noting that he couldn't feel anyone or anything's presence in the park. _  
><em>

Feeling something coming at him from the side, he ducked so his body was basically laying flat with the ground, his hands across Erza's body. _What do I do, Erza's going to die if I don't do something! _His thoughts were going a mile a minute as they drifted from Erza to what was attacking them and finally on how to save Erza. As another spear flew above him and impaled the ground a little ways from them, he quickly shot up looking towards where the spears where flying from. As he noticed a figure walking into the streets light, he shot his eyes wide open. Looking down at his chest, he reached up and gripped the black wrapped hand that pierced his chest.

_A hand now? What the hell is going on!_ _Why can't I sense anyone?! _He thought to himself as he looked back up and saw an extremely tall shirtless man with blue tattoos across his chest. His wild silver hair spiked back, yet curled down on the front. He wore a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of a hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt that kept everything up. But the thing that stood out the most was the figures two black, leathery bat like wings that sprouted from his back.

As the hand retracted, he fell to his knees, no longer having the strength to hold himself up. Bringing a hand up to his chest as he fell forwards, he slowly moved his head to stare at his childhood friend. _Dammit! So this is the end? I can't even protect Erza. Dad...Mom... _His thoughts paused as he faintly heard voices approaching him._  
><em>

"Well, if the Gremory girl does save them, they'll only taste better being devils!" The man said as he walked towards the figure behind the two dieing teens. _Gr-Gremory girl? _Arashi thought as the figure passed his bleeding body. Noticing the glow in Arashi's pocket, he frowned as he looked at his partner and spoke again. "Let's go Rayule. That Gremory is being summoned, we'll have another shot at eating them later. Right now were not strong enough to fight her yet." The now revealed Rayule nodded his head as the wraps around his hand seemingly crawled back around the black bands on his fingers.

Rayule laughed as he nodded his head and spoke as he took off, following his leader in the sky. "It's a good thing you killed our master! We'd never of been this strong staying with him!" Their voices faded as they disappeared above the trees, the barrier that was set up vanished as the sounds of the bugs and owls returned to the park.

Slowly crawling over to Erza, not noticing the crimson glow that seemingly ended from his pocket, nor the crimson circle that appeared on the ground to his right, he made his way to Erza. Reaching her as Rias opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight. A gasp escaped her lips, which was either ignored or missed by Arashi as he was silently crying over Erza's body as the last little bit of his life slowly left him.

Rias walking over to them, kneeled down next to them, placing her hand on Arashi's shoulder, making him slowly turn his head towards her. Using the last of his strength and life, he spoke. "Gr-Gremory-sempai? Please. Pl-Please save Erza, I'd do anything, I'll give you anything." Rias, closed her eyes as she heard Arashi. _He's going to die in the next few minutes, yet he's ready to give anything for her. _Looking over to Erza, she reached into her pocket and pulled out two pieces. _She would do the same for him. They really are something. _

Looking back at Arashi, she stood up. "I promise I'll save her. I'll save her and you. But you'll have to become part of my family, my servants, my friends, and comrades. You'll have to give you life to me." She said as she summoned Akeno to help her. Placing a Knight piece on Erza's chest, and rolling Arashi over, and placing the same piece on his chest, she noticed the crimson circle appearing on the ground in front of her. Appearing in her miko clothes, Akeno walked out of the circle with smile on her face until she noticed who was on the ground in front of her.

"Your going to reincarnate them?" Akeno asked, as she kneeled over the two and began to heal them as best she could without touching them, knowing that until Rias reincarnated them, her healing could only do so much, as the last of their life force was fading from their bodies.

Nodding her head towards Akeno, Rias spread her arms and spoke her incantation

"I, Rias Gremory, resurrect you two to become my family. Arashi Uzumaki, Erza Scarlet. Become my shield and sword, my ever faithful knights!." As she finished the incantation, the two horse shaped pieces slowly sank into their bodies. After it was fully absorbed into their bodies, Rias nodded to Akeno as they used magic to pick them both up gentle, hovering them in the air as Rias summoned another crimson circle on the ground. Stepping into it with Akeno and her two new peerage members floating beside them, they vanished from the park.

**oOo**

The Occult Research Clubroom could be call dark. It's Victorian style furniture decorating the room with wooden flooring. Pictures of odd sightings and creatures along the walls with a small document pinned either onto it or beside them. The clubroom itself was located behind the High school division of Kouh academy. The building housed several rooms along with a second floor which was mainly used for various meetings for the house of Gremory. One side of the house is set up to be used as a bath and lounge area for Rias and her peerage and family.

On the main room's floor was a massive summoning circle for Rias and her family, as it also serves as a quick transportation from the clubhouse to her mansion in the underworld.

The very same crimson magic circle lit up as Rias and Akeno, along with her two heavily wounded and unconscious family members appeared in the room. Quickly placing their arms under Arashi and Erza, Rias canceled the magic that was levitating them. Being devils, they had enough strength to hold up the two new devils long enough to place them onto the couches, laying them across.

_Their wounds are healing by themselves, I knew reincarnating them would accelerate the healing, but still. _Seeing that their wounds were almost half way healed, Rias and Akeno both kneeled down beside their new peerage members. Taking their shirts off, Akeno making sure to have a spare shirt for Erza as soon as they were finished, they both placed their hands onto the still healing bloody holes. Letting magic flow through their arms and directly onto Erza and Arashi's wounds, it would only take a few more minutes to heal.

"Did you sense anything when you arrived, Rias?" Akeno asked, her face was stoic as she healed her friend. When she answered Rias' summon and arrived on the scene, she couldn't sense anything. Knowing that the four fallen angels they sensed at the end of school already left a few hours before, she really wanted to know who or what managed to sneak into their territory.

Her eye's narrowing she sat in silence healing Arashi, she as having the same thoughts. As the two finally finished healing the new members of her family and peerage, she spoke to Akeno as she stood up. "No.. Which confuses me greatly." Using her magic again, she levitated both Erza and Arashi as took them to one of the adjacent rooms, and placing her now sleeping peerage members on the beds. "It really worries me. Someone or something that can sneak in undetected into my and Sona's territory. I'll defiantly have to contact Nii-sama." As she and Akeno left the room, they both left their familiars to watch over there friends.

Walking back into the main room, Rias sat on one of the couches while Akeno walked across the room and entered a small kitchen room that was separated by a door.

Sitting there on the couch, several things were going through her mind. _I wonder how they'll take the news about being devils. Should I wait to explain the duties until I go back home? What will next year be like? _By this time, Akeno walked back into the room holding a tray with a teapot and a pair of cups. Placing it down on the table between the furniture, she took a seat across from Rias. Pouring two cups of tea for herself and Rias, she spoke up.

"So, what's on your mind?" She spoke as she took a sip of tea. Neither of them were really worried about Arashi or Erza, as if anything happened to them, their familiars would react and let them know immediately.

Shaking her head, she calmed her thoughts, summoning a chess board, she readied the pieces. "A lot of things. But for now, summer break and being third years next year." She said, giving a smile as she looked towards Akeno across the table.

"Indeed. fufufu." Akeno returned the smile with her own and gave a small laugh.

It will definitely start getting interesting in the coming years.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two of Fiore's Sage will be out shortly. Along with the rewrite of Gold and Crimson. But for now, this story is on my mind and a ton of ideas about the future.<strong>

_**some important things.**_

**The beginning of this story, all the third years are second years. It's basically the end of their second year and summer break is starting up. I.E. Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, and Erza are second years. Arashi and Kiba along with the rest of the normally second years are first years. I plan on having a few things go through the two months of summer break. **

**Some Changes that will be seen in the future, though it mainly follows the canon timeline with a _Lot _of arcs inbetween. I know I didn't go into their parents much, but I will say that they will make an appearance in the future.  
><strong>

**Input bleach characters, I.E. a few of the captains and lieutenants will appear, not necessarily all of them, but you can expect a good amount of them to appear, some as villians and some as allies. As some of the Quincys will be with the Angels. The Gotei Thirteen doesn't really exist in this dimension. **

**Soul Reapers will be/with devils and the Quincy's as angels(I believe this is was started my idea for this story a few months ago.)**

**Sona's Peerage, some minor changes as well. Knight pieces - Kiba Yuuto instead of Tomoe. Toshiro Hitsugaya or instead of Bennia who will be the rest of her pawns if i can find the effort to get that far.(x3 pawns) **

**Arashi/Naruto's parents will be making an appearance later in the story along with Erza's.**

**As for Arashi's Zanpakuto, I'm really drawn to making it a duel wield like Katen Kyokotsu or Sogyo no kotowari. But I also have this idea for Yamamoto, as there isn't a Soul Society in this fiction's universe. As for Erza's Sacred Gear, it's basically Re-Quip. It's balance breaker is re-quipping both weapons and armor instead of just one or the other in the beginning. I also have a few things in mind about some of her gears and some new weapons for her as well. ^^ maybe she inherits some from her family?**

**Naruto is not a ninja in this, though there will be ninja's later in the story, mainly in the hero faction. Arashi is basically Naruto, without the whisker marks, and with more of Kyoraku's personality. He won't like fighting, but he will if he has too, as well as being a gentleman, the totally opposite of Issei.**


End file.
